And I Thought It Was A TVShow!
by Chatqueen
Summary: Two kids find themselves trapped in the one show they spend most of their time having a good time talking about. Will they find themselves trapped there forever or have a good time and go with the flow.
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did wouldn't that be fun!

Author note: O.K. for all you tuti fruity peps out there this is my first story I will post on the internet and I don't want peps criticizing me about it, so do me a favor and no flames, please and thank-you."AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS A T.V. SHOW''

Prologe

A young girl about 13 years old comes out of her house in VA, USA, running to the bus stop. She's about 5' 6" with thick brown hair, brown eyes, and fair, tanned, skin color. Resting on her sholder was a book bag with the inuyasha logo on it and she had a hat and t sirt with the inyasha logo too. it was clearly obvious that she is a big Inuyasha fan. As she came across the bus stop she sawthere was another person there too. He had dark brown hair, close to black, fair skin color and glasses. If you didn't know any better you'd say he looked a bit like the Harry Potter actor, not a lot, but pretty close.The boy soon waved his hand at the girl smiling"Hey, Nichole, over here!"he yelled towards her and she looked up smiling and headed his way "Hey, Dylan, what's up?"she questioned smiling and wiped the sweat of her brow. "Nothing much except the fact that Zack wants to kill melittle brothers should walk off the face of the earth.."he muttered I hear you on that one you little brother and mine are a pain in the fucking ass. But, what's Zack got to do with you?" Nichole questioned looking at him with a curious look. "I guess he's just jealous." Dylan replied with a shrug then looked down the rode to see if the bus was coming."Dylan, your like a brother to me and he's jealous! For crying out loud, I'm his ex-girlfriend and he's jealous! Did his ego inflate or something cause he was never jealous before. Next time a see him I'll…" Nichole said contemplaiting the many ways she could torture him."Damn, Nichole, calm down. You don't usually get shot off like this". Dylan interrupted in a teasing voice.Nichole thenlooked down andsighed. "Yeah, your right. So…. Dylan, tomorrow is Winter Break, what do you want to do?"Nichole questioned changing the subject. "I found an old shrine like buildingin the woods; wanna check it out after school?" he said pointing towards the woods "You bet! Hey, you never know, it might have a time traveling well like in Inuyasha." she said imadgining with excitement .Dylan then shook his head and laughed slightly "You wish, Nichole, you wish." Nichole then looked at him smiling "Dylan, is it wrong to dream?" she replied as dylan looked down the road again. "No.But the way you do could drive anyone insane.Now come on, the bus is coming."he replied grabing his bag off the floor and walked to the school bus as it pulled up."Darn, I hate school." Nichole muttered fixing her bag strap and walked on the bus after Dylan.

Remember people this is my first Fan fic and i would really like supportive coments you can tell me how i can fix this though.

chatqueen

ps i would love someone to help me


	2. Shrine in VA

"_AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS A T.V. SHOW''_ Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did wouldn't that be fun! Chapter One 

"Yahoo!" Nichole was jumping around like a kid with $100 in a candy store. "No school! No school, for three weeks!" "Nichole, calm down. Shit, who gave you sugar this morning?" Dylan laughed. "No one you party pooper", Nichole teased. Dylan was like her older brother by a couple of months, but her older brother, nonetheless, and they liked to tease each other and joke around like brothers and sisters do."So Dylan, where's this shrine of yours?" Nichole asked looking around as they walked away from the bus stop. "In the woods past the old oak tree. Do you read Japanese Nichole?" Dylan questioned looking at her curiously "A little, why?"nichole replied looking at him strangely "Cause the sign outside the shrineseems to bewritten in Japanese" he said as he lead her to the woods. nichole then stoped for a second"Oh, well that's weird"she said and the ran to catch up to her friend.

**10 minutes later**

"Nichole, were here. Can you read the sign?" Dylan said bringing nichole in front of him. "Yes I can Dylan. Now, lets see…hum…uh…Sunset…Shrine. We are at Sunset Shrine." nichole then blinked for a second then it dawned on her were that name came from. and she turned towards dylan with a look of rage. "Is this some kind of joke because this is not funny!" She yelled at him. Dylan then sweat droped and waved his hands in front of his face"Nichole I swear I found this shrine yesterday lets just go in and see what we find O.K.?" Dylan said with a hopeful glance

"Fine who knows we might find a well house like in inuyasha and if it does we go in deal?" Nichole said looking up at the sign"You and inuyasha,"Dylan said with a sigh "Yea it's a deal." he then replied"Come on Dylan race you to the top !" Nichole said with excitement and suddenly she took off running the many steps of the shrine. "Hey no fair that's cheating!" Dylan yelled at Nichole as he chased her up the shrine steps "Who said I was fair?" She yelled back as she tripped a step and caught herself before she tumbled down the steps. "Dylan you lazy bum, hurry up. Man this is a new low for you losing a race to a girl I'm shocked." Nichole said with sarcasm as she looked down the steps from the top. "All….Right…Ni.. Chole." Dylan weased while he practically crawled up the last steps. "Dylan come over here you slowpoke and look what I found!" Nichole yelled from a shed opposite from the steps to the shrine "what did you find Nic…Wow is that what I think it is!" Dylan said in shock and amazement after running to the shed Nichole was at that held a miny artifact area (like the one Kagomes grandpa got stuck in the fire that the cursed mask started it the first sires.) "I don't know what do you think it is Dylan?" Nichole said in sarcastically "A sword like the one in inuyasha but it looks like Tetsiga And Tensiga put together, and those crystals in that jar look like shikon shards." Dylan said in aw "Its like we are an a set for a inuyasha movie." Dylan suggested "Or we're on a real shrine these items are old and dusty, and these stones are real." Nichole stated, "Look nichole a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Lets grab them and go to the next shed I think it's the well house we can put this stuff back later."Dylan sugested looking at her with excitement"I don't know D what if this belongs to some one"Nichole said looling at the items caustiously" I highly doubt it you said it your self 'these items are old and dusty' I don't think any one has lived here for a few years." Dylan said to her trying to get her to agree with him. "O.K. D but were putting this stuff back when we're done."Nichole said as she walked towards the items"Fine by me on lets find the well house." They then grab the items and go to the next shed that contained the well house and walk up to the well "wow it is the well house." Nichole said in aw. She then got a sinister look on her face as if she thought up an evil sceam. "Dylan dare you to jump in!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? We don't even know if this is the well from inuyasha we could get really hurt or worse get killed if we jump in.hey Nichole are you even listening to me?" He yelled with a look of complete shock and horror. Nichole then put on a cute innocent stare and said in a pout voice "Well Dylan since you put it that way I'll jump in all by my lonesome self." "Nichole... Nichole.. Um .uh. Damn your stubborn.. Fine I'll jump in with you. But if we come out of this alive I'll leave the dare devil stuff to you kapesh." " Yeash Dylan loosen up your acting like my dad live a little it not like I'd kill my self." "Yea yea lets get this over with." Dylan and Nichole then go stand on the ledge of the well "1… 2…. 3" Nichole and Dylan then jump into the well and a purple blue glow surrounded around both of them as they seemed to float to the ground that wasn't there before. After about a minute of floating they touched solid ground.


End file.
